


[Podfic] How to Get Into the Krixin Resort

by sisi_rambles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Con Artists, Cover Art Welcome, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Two criminals convince themselves they need to have sex to pull off a con. One criminal is a normal sized human, and one is a fuck-off big alien monster guy.





	[Podfic] How to Get Into the Krixin Resort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Get Into the Krixin Resort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431772) by [juou no zan - 女王のザン (queenofzan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofzan/pseuds/juou%20no%20zan%20-%20%E5%A5%B3%E7%8E%8B%E3%81%AE%E3%82%B6%E3%83%B3). 



Length: 00:47:48

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Original/How%20to%20Get%20Into%20the%20Krixin%20Resort.mp3) (35 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Original/How%20to%20Get%20Into%20the%20Krixin%20Resort.m4b) (22 MB) 


End file.
